


The Fall

by AmberAkasha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAkasha/pseuds/AmberAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not a fall, but a jump.</p>
<p>But why would Sherlock jump?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

He pulls the gun and it's in his mouth before I'm able to move. The shot is like a gong, the end of the match. Blood and skull fragments color a halo around his head.  
  
Oh, clever, very clever.  
  
But there _has_ to be a way out. I could think of a solution.  
  
Criminals make mistakes - _humans_ make mistakes, as Mycroft delights in pointing out- no matter how clever they are, and Moriarty just solved one of them. He'll have made another.  
  
I could find it, if I wanted to.  
  
But what's the point? He was right. He was the only one who could ever make the world interesting. Staying alive, going back to playing with ordinary people…What is the point? I don't want to be bored again.  
  
So no trying to find the other way then. I may have beaten him, but I can still give him the end he wished for. So I call John, good old John, and tell him all the things Jim wanted me to say, step up the ledge and glance back for a second, to see him right before I jump. I fly, eyes closed. He'll be the last thing I see.  
  
Falling, after all, is just like flying, except there is a more permanent destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much Sherlock, lately. Obviously in this version he isn't alive, it's not just some clever plot. I blame the fanvids ;)


End file.
